Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to pressware products. More particularly, such embodiments relate to pressed paperboard products, such as disposable cutting boards and trays.
Description of the Related Art
Traditional cutting boards can be a source of food contamination. Such food contamination can include the transfer of bacteria, viruses, food particles, liquids, juices, fats, grease, or overwhelming flavors from one food item to another that both contact the cutting board during the preparation and handling of various food items.
Disposable cutting sheets have been used to reduce or eliminate the potential of food contamination if the cutting sheets are used with only one food type and discarded after each use. Disposable cutting sheets are generally formed of thin plastic films and are flimsy and easily punctured or cut. This lack of rigidity reduces the usefulness of disposable cutting sheets when preparing food since the cutting sheets cannot be used to support heavy food items when transporting the food, such as when carrying from a countertop to a stovetop.
Various paper products, such as paper sheets, plates, or trays, have also been used to reduce or eliminate food contamination. However, like disposable cutting sheets, many of the paper products can also be easily punctured, cut, or torn. Paper sheets can be inexpensively fabricated at dimensions similar to traditional cutting boards. However, paper sheets are flat and thus do not have means for containing escaping liquids that typically are released by food items prepared thereon. The dimensions of paper plates can be a limitation for being effective cutting trays. Round paper plates with typical diameters of 6 inches to 10 inches, for example, do not possess enough usable surface area and have sidewalls that hinder or prohibit the ability to cut, serve, or otherwise prepare food items thereon. Paper trays, however, are generally much larger than paper plates, but also lack the needed rigidity for supporting heavy food items.
There is a need, therefore, for cutting boards and trays made from disposable paperboard.